Closer Than
by AstaLaila
Summary: Sometimes it's harder to believe the things you want to than the things you don't. Things begin to shift between Penelope and Derek, but some things are causing friction that blocks the way. That's why there's family, friends, and being brave. MorganGarci
1. Chapter 1

Penelope was in her pyjamas on the couch of her livingroom. It was the night before Christmas Eve. Christmas Eve Eve. She leaned back and watched the old super eight flicker through pictures of her and her parents. She always did it on this night, remembering how they'd gotten a Christmas tree each year, even though her parents had railed against the destruction of a living thing to celebrate another birth. But Penelope remembered how she had watched from the stairs when she was supposed to be in bed. Her mom would lean back into her step-dad's chest and smile up at the ornaments that were mostly handmade. Her brothers would start to fight, and she would run back up the stairs quietly to tell them that if they didn't shut up, she'd be the only one getting any presents. It usually got them to quiet down. Tomorrow night she would talk to them over webcam, and wish all of her nieces and nephews Merry Christmas. But tonight she would stay here, with a mug of hot green tea and watch super eight films over and over until she fell asleep on the couch arm to the rhythmic clicking of the finished reel.

* * *

The morning was softly gray, with snow clouding the view of the street. Penelope rolled into the warmth of the duvet she had brought in from her room. She could wake up as slowly as she liked, there was nowhere to be today. The television turned on with a buzz, and was showing the black and white version of Christmas Carol. The broad accents mixed with the wind against the window as it picked up.

* * *

She padded into the kitchen, smoothing down her hair and rubbing the side of her nose. Shredded wheat for breakfast in a deep bowl, and she returned to the couch. The duvet covered up her bent legs again. The ice blue aluminum tree in the corner had presents under it that were waiting for tomorrow. Christmas Carol played on, with Scrooge seeing the error of his ways and Tiny Tim getting his second lease on life.

* * *

She set the webcam up on the shelf above her desk and opened her laptop. It only took a few keystrokes and clicks to open up the programs she needed. She would start with the youngest brother. He wasn't the favourite, but it meant that she could avoid her eldest brother for a time. 

"Penny!"

"Hey Phin. How are you?" She grinned as the sight of her brother. His dark blond hair was cut short .

"I'm good. Doing okay and stuff. Working."

"Where's Dee?"

"In the kitchen!" A voice called out from behind her brother.

"We've got Desi's parents coming over for Christmas Eve. It's a good thing about the time change." Phin lived in Northern California with his fiancée.

"Yeah. So, anything new? Wedding planning?"

"We set the date for sure. Put a deposit down on the spot. Dee loved it so, I'll just go with whatever doesn't bankrupt us. Are you still going to come out?"

"Of course. Unless they really need me for a case."

"Riiiiiight FBI girl. Have you got your super-suit yet?"

"Christmas wishes sometimes come true Phin, you never know. Maybe it's my lucky year."

"Did you get our present, by the way? It's not a superhero suit, sadly.

"I'm sure I'll like it."

"Good. And Pen, are you…alright?"

"Alright?"

"Like healed up and everything"

"I'm fine Phin. Good as new."

"Good. Good." Her brother nodded, frowning for a moment. "Look, we should talk more Penny. We don't talk enough."

"Sure Phin." He said this every year.

"Okay good. I should go help Dee in the kitchen. Say hi to everyone."

"I will."

"Merry Christmas." Garcia smiled at him, and cut the connection, quickly uplinking with the next.

* * *

"No Duke, I'm not 'packing heat' now." 

"It's dangerous where you live Penelope."

"No, it's not."

"You got shot."

"Once!"

"How many times do you need."

"Duke!"

"You know I'm right."

"I know you're ridiculous. Close enough."

"Penel-"

"Deucalion." She replied staring him down. He rolled his eyes and shouted behind him.

"Anna! Why don't you bring Ace and Maggie over to see their aunt."

"Aunt Pen!" She suddenly saw a dark brown head of hair crowning a round baby face appear in her sister in law Anna's arms, and a blond boy climb into his father's lap. Ace was five and trouble, and Penelope had been sure to get the messiest present she could find for the boy. Maggie was still spitting up on shoulders. Garcia had gotten her a stuffed animal for her to spit up on too.

"Heya Ace! How are you?"

"I wanna open presents!"

"You have to wait for Santa though sweets." Ace sighed dramatically, his arms flopping to his sides.

"Santa takes forever!"

"Yeah, but it's worth it. I just wanted to say Merry Christmas to you guys. You be good for your mom and dad right?"

"Yes Aunt Pen. Are you gonna come visit soon?" Ace asked hopefully.

"Sometime babe, sometime." She said that every year.

* * *

"Danny sweetie, you look amazing." Danny was her favourite of the four boys. They were closest, if that was what you could call it. 

"Thanks. New sweater. Owen got it for me for Christmas. Which I know is tomorrow." Dan preempted Penelope's comments about present opening. "But he gave it to me unwrapped and told me to put it on. What could I do?"

Penelope smiled softly. Danny lived with his boyfriend Owen on a hill in San Fran. They had been dating for eight and a half years, and Penelope was rather fond of Owen. He was a bit bookish and straight laced, but it was good for Danny.

"I guess nothing, sugar."

"So, do you have anyone special around these days." He always asked her that. And she didn't mind, not too much.

"Danny, you're going to be worse than Phin. I'm hoping that he has his wedding before Christmas next year so he can't drill me by webcam on whether I'm bringing a date to the wedding."

"Are you?"

"No, I'm not seeing anyone."

"Come on. Any leads at least?"

"Danny."

"Okay, okay. Let me go grab Ty. He wants to say hi to his aunt." Penelope smiled softly, leaning back in her chair. Danny returned in front of the webcam holding the two year old in his lap. He and Owen had adopted a year and a half ago.

"Hi there Ty!" She grinned, waving at the little boy. He hid his face in his dad's shirt, but peeked out under his arm with a shy smile.

"He's still a little shy." Danny said, looking down at his son. "But he loves his cousins. Duke's coming over for dinner tomorrow night."

"That should be nice." Danny looked up at her.

"You should really come visit more Pen." She shook her head.

"I have work."

"All the time? I don't want you-"

"I'm okay Danny, really. I've got people here….I'm okay."

Danny sighed.

"You're too stubborn for your own good."

"Yeah, I guess it's a family trait." He laughed in response.

"Merry Christmas Penelope."

"Merry Christmas Dardanus. And Ty. Say hello to Owen for me."

Penelope sat back and thought for a few moments. She did not want to call Evan. They never really got along. He was her only older brother, and he had always lorded it over her. And he never understood what she had done after their mother and step father had been killed.

* * *

Derek parked his car where it couldn't be seen behind the courtyard walls. He sat in it, drumming his fingers against the wheel as minutes flicked by in the digital clock face. 

The door eventually was slammed shut behind him as he rounded the front to reach the pavement. Five steps to the entranceway. He stepped up the walk, burying his chin into the collar of his coat. Derek stopped for a moment at the stairs. He looked at the right side of the cement. It washes off. He told himself that again.

At the front door he was able to slip in without buzzing as another occupant left. He found the door with the right number and reached forwards to knock. And stopped.

* * *

"NO. Evan, what have I told you. NO. I don't want to come live in Flagstaff!" 

"It's not about what you want, it's about what's best for you." Penelope rubbed her forehead.

"Evander, I'm an adult. I can do whatever I like. I have a job here, and friends, and…."

"Then why are you alone on Christmas?"

Penelope tightened her jaw. Evan smirked like he'd made a winning argument.

"Why do you do this Evan." Evan rolled his eyes.

"Don't get dramatic Penny. Be honest, it just make sense. You can come live around here, take care of the kids."

"I'm not a nanny! I love your kids, but I have a real job, that I'm good at. Ridiculously good at. I'm not giving that up to come and look after four kids in Flagstaff.

"You're being unreasonable."

"Unreasonable. I'll show you unreasonable."

* * *

Derek slid down the wall across from the door. He couldn't knock yet. He ran a hand over his head, frowning.

* * *

Derek was staring down at the patch of floor between his feet, but his head snapped up. There was yelling from inside the apartment. It felt like he was trying to swallow a wooden block. He stood up and was knocking on the door before it became a second thought. 

Penelope turned towards the door, cut from her irritation with her brother.

"Don't even think about going anywhere Evan." She spun around in her chair and crossed the room to her door. Looking through the spy glass, her brow rose in surprise.

"Derek?" She was asking before she even slid back the lock and chain. The door opened and he was standing in front of her.

"You okay baby girl?" He looked concerned and scanned the room behind her.

"Yeah, I'm….I didn't expect you."

"I heard you yelling."

"From your apartment?" Morgan drew his eyebrows together.

"No. I was…in your hallway. And I heard, so I knocked."

"What were-" Penelope saw the hint of hesitation in his face. "I'm okay. I'm just talking to my brother."

"I should go."

"No, no, it's okay. Grab a seat on the couch, I'll be done in a minute. You can get a drink from the kitchen or something if you want." He slid his coat off and draped it on his arm, but Penelope took it and hung it on the back of a chair. She crossed the room to where a laptop and webcam were set up.

"Evan."

"Who is that?" His voice was suspicious and faintly aggressive.

"He's a friend. From work Evan. Look, I can't fight anymore now. I'll connect with you again tomorrow to say hi to Vittoria and the kids."

"Penelope." His voice threatened her with irritability on her next call, but she snapped down the top of her laptop, and turned around.

"Did I interrupt?" Morgan was sitting uncomfortably on the edge of the couch.

"Relax." Penelope sat down on the couch, curling her legs under herself in the opposite corner. "And no. Just the yearly joy of talking to my brothers." Morgan frowned at the sarcastic tone.

"So you guys don't get along?" Penelope took her mug from the coffee table and looked into it, swirling around the contents.

"No, just-" She glanced up at him for a moment. "Evan and I…clash. He's the older brother type."

"What about the other three?"

"Danny's a good guy. The other two, Phin and Duke. They're way younger than me. Half brothers, so we weren't ever really close."

"You have interesting family names." Penelope rolled her eyes.

"Duke and Phin? It's Evander, Penelope, Dardanus, Deucalion and Phineus. My mom was a hippy, with a university degree in classics." Morgan laughed.

It got quiet in the apartment, the only noises from the heater beside the couch and a ticking yellow alarm clock.

"Why were you…in my hallway." Penelope asked, glancing at him sideways. Derek sat back against the opposite arm of the couch.

"Knocking on your door."

"Oh, cause…" She smirked coyly at him, a soft grin giving away her teasing. "The way it seemed to me was you were out there for a while. Too nervous to knock?" Derek stared at her for a moment.

"It that what you think?" He cocked his head to the side a little.

"Well. No. I don't…know." Derek's face stayed placid. She didn't know what to do or say. Then his hand was in his pocket, reappearing with a package covered in green paper. The wrapping was clumsy and took lots of tape.

"It's good to know that you aren't actually good at everything." She smirked at the tape as a spare corner stuck to her finger.

"Just open it smart mouth." He nudged the package encouragingly. He shifted on the couch, moving towards the middle and closer to Penelope. She slipped her finger under one of the edges, glancing up at Derek. Her eyes caught onto his. He shifted closer again, legs pressed against each other.

"Open it."

Penelope pulled the paper apart. There was tissue paper around it underneath.

"It's a….." The tissue paper came off. "A new phone?" She picked up the phone and smiled at it. "A new, purple phone."

"Yeah. I thought of you the moment I saw it. I don't know anyone else who would fit it. Here." He reached across her to flip the phone open. "Top of the line video and pictures. Music player. Service is all taken care of for the year, texts, voice mail all that."

"Sweets-"

"No." Morgan insisted. "Really, it's a selfish gift anyways." He commented quietly. Penelope turned towards him.

"What do you mean by that?" Derek hesitated for a minute.

"I had them program some of the speed dials for you already." He pointed towards the key pad. "Number one has duel dialing and messaging function."

"For what?" Garcia looked with interest.

"It dials emergency." He said, looking at the phone. Penelope sighed.

"Gorgeous-"

"And it sends a text to my phone at the same time. See. Selfish. Second number is BAU. And then JJ, Spencer, and my cell numbers. Em, Hotch. And I left the other ones open, so you can put whatever you want in there. Or switch them all around. It's all up to you anyways baby girl."

"Hey. Hey." Penelope tried to interrupt him, eventually clamping a hand over his mouth. He stopped and she pulled her hand away, only to grab onto his. "I'm okay Derek. Alive and stubborn as ever." He let out a laugh, letting his finger squeeze tightly around her hand.

"Yeah. I won't fight you on that one." They smiled for a moment. "Thank you." She said quietly, admiring him in a sidelong glance. He leant over, lifting his free hand to her hair and leaning forwards. He pressed a kiss against her temple.

"What do you have planned for Christmas dinner?" He asked as he pulled back, standing up and moving to grab his coat.

"Muppet Christmas Carol and some pasta." She replied.

"Come to my place for dinner. My mom and my sisters decided their Christmas present to me was there presence at my apartment for a few days."

"I don't want to intrude on your family."

"Come on. I already convinced Reid to come. Sarah finds him amusing apparently." Penelope gave off a melodramatic sigh.

"If I say yes, will you give me some peace?"

"My word doll."

"Fine. I'll come to dinner, but I'm bringing something." She pointed at him.

"Good." Morgan grinned. "My sisters won't let me cook."

"Really?"

"One cake on fire, you're banned from cooking ever again in the Morgan house." Penelope laughed, and stood up to see him to the door.

"I'll look forward to it."

"Six o'clock." Morgan warned her, raising an eyebrow.

"My word hot stuff." She smiled at him, then started shooing him away.

"Now give a girl some peace. I need to get my beauty sleep."

"You're already beautiful enough, baby girl, but I'll let you go anyways." He wrapped her in a quick, tight hug. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Merry Christmas sweetness." Penelope said, opening up the door for him.

"Merry Christmas." He lingered under the doorway for a moment, then with a quick movement, was down the hall. Penelope went back inside and watched him down the stairs and through the courtyard.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek wedged a bottle of wine into his already full fridge. His sisters had insisted on doing the cooking, but he had to do the shopping. It was fair enough. They couldn't really bring a turkey as their carryon on the flight. There was a sharp knock at the door, which opened directly afterwards.

"Derek?" With a grin he headed to the stairs and stepped quickly down to the front door.

"Ma!" He grabbed her in a hug and she let out a laugh.

"Easy now, you're going to break my fragile old bones." Derek let go and Fran reached up to pat his cheek. "How's my baby doing?"

"Good. I've got everything ready in the kitchen. Sarah. Des" He hugged his sisters and started ushering them up the stairs to the main floor.

"When is dinner around here?" Sarah asked, looking around the open kitchen and living space.Derek was putting their coats away in the closet.

"I told Reid and Garcia to show up around five, so I figured six? Maybe seven?"

"So Reid is coming?" Sarah grinned from a seat on the leather couch.

"Yes, Reid is coming." Derek mocked. "What, you got a crush on him Sarah?" He laughed. Fran tapped him on the side of his head.

"You be nice Derek James Morgan. He's a sweet boy."

"Don't you be worrying Ma. The kid's learning to hold his own" Fran sat down next to Sarah, patting her on the knee.

"I'm sure, but it must be difficult for him. Sometimes I think he needs some mothering."

"Or loving." Derek said to Desiree under his breath. She laughed.

"And what about you Der? Any special ones in the line up of ladies at your door?"

"Hey Des, you should get a start on that turkey, don't you think?" Derek replied, grinning.

"Avoiding the question!" Sarah called from the couch.

"Ma! Come on, Help me out." Derek pleaded, sitting on the arm of the couch next to her.

"Sorry baby, but I'm going to have to side with the girls on this on."

"Grandbabies." Sarah and Des replied, laughingly.

"And you wonder why I can never make it to Chicago for Christmas." Derek said, but he moved over beside his mother, throwing his arm around her shoulder.

* * *

Penelope put a bottle of wine into her bag, next to a container that held the pulla. She had made the sweet bread the night before. All that she needed to do now was change out of her pyjamas into something presentable. And do something about her hair. It was still damp from the shower, looking darker then usual and leaving spots of water on her t-shirt.

She put on music from her computer, deciding against Christmas carols. The sounds filled up the living room and drifted into her bedroom. She was pretty sure that this wasn't going to be a formal affair, but Penelope had no idea what to put on. She sat down on the end of her bed and braided her hair, thinking how she needed to get it cut. The ends she tied with thin green ribbon after pulling the braids tight and straightening out her bangs. Green was a start. Festive, but not overwhelming. And there was a black sweater around, probably in a drawer, and Penelope knew she had a pair of clean jeans around. Simple, but with some accessories, socks, shoes, it would be fine. Maybe even acceptable.

* * *

Reid was waiting at his front door when Garcia pulled up infront. She rolled down the window and yelled out to him.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart! Now get in the car. It's freezing out." Reid shifted his shoulder bag and moved down the walk, climbing into the car as quickly as possible. "How was your day hun?" Garcia asked, noting a bit of nervous tension from Spencer. He looked over at her and tried to give her a grin, but it was a little wobbly in the corners.

"Fine Garcia, thanks for asking." She raised an eyebrow, keeping her sight on the snow slicked roads.

"Good. Now how was your day hun?" It was teasing, but Reid knew what she was doing. And it was effective. As always.

"I don't know why I would have expected it to be special just because it was Christmas. I thought maybe not a Christmas miracle, maybe just some good luck." Reid picked at the cuticle of his left hand thumb. Garcia glanced over.

"You called your mom?"

"Yeah. Well, I tried. The nurse said that she wasn't in a way to speak with me today. Which I took to mean that she doesn't want to take phone calls from people she doesn't know. Today I guess I'm one of them."

Garcia frowned.

"Well, at least you might have a chance to see Morgan in an apron today." That actually brought a reaction from Reid.

"I brought my digital camera just in case." He replied. Garcia laughed.

"Me too."

* * *

Morgan rubbed a hand over his chin, deciding the five o'clock shadow look was fine for the day. The mint taste of toothpaste was still fresh around his gums.

"Derek! Der!" Sarah was calling from the living room. "I think your guests are here." He shut the door behind him on the way out of the bathroom.

"Coming. You just keep your eyes on those potatoes you got boiling-over." Sarah flicked a piece of carrot at him as he went down the stairs. Clooney was down at the door, letting out weak whines.

"I see you finally got up from your nap Cloon." Morgan rubbed his knuckles over the dog's head, grasping onto his collar as he opened the door.

* * *

Penelope grabbed her bag from the backseat and shut the door with a slam.

"Wait up Dr. Reid." She called after him, catching up with a few quick steps. "So, just to check- I always do this- Fran, mother, Sarah and Desiree, sisters, Clooney, dog, and Morgan, Derek."

"Are we ready?" Penelope smirked at Reid's comment and knocked on the door.

"I hope so."

* * *

"Reid, buddy." Morgan shook his hand and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey. Merry Christmas." Reid replied, smiling. " Thanks for inviting us over."

"Three, five, what's the difference. If you've having guests you might as well bring in everyone. Head on up. You can throw your jacket in the closet." Morgan patted Reid's shoulder as he climbed up the first steps, and turned back to the door. He stood for a moment and glanced over Garcia's face and form.

"Merry Christmas baby." He took a half step forwards and wrapped her in a quick hug. Penelope lightly rubbed her hand across his back.

"Merry Christmas gorgeous." She pulled back. "I brought your gift with me. I had it last night, but it wasn't wrapped yet." Derek waved her comment away.

"Presents later. Right now I just need someone up there who will be on my side."

"You being picked on?" Garcia teased. Morgan tugged on the end of one of her braids lightly.

"Come on." He guided her to the stairs with a soft touch to her back, and followed her up.

* * *

"I brought wine, and pulla. It's Scandinavian. Sweet bread. It's really good with coffee." Penelope stated, pulling the two out of her bag.

"Dessert and wine." Desiree observed from the kitchen. "I definitely like this one Derek." Derek shot her a look and avoided Garcia as he dug through a drawer to find a whisk.

"Do you need any help?" Reid offered, standing on the other side of the kitchen island.

"I should be fine Dr. Reid." Desiree smiled at him. "I've got as much help as I can handle from this one as it is." She nodded towards her brother.

"Come take a seat and relax, sweetheart." Fran instructed him. Reid sat down on the couch, stretching out his excessively long legs. She smiled softly at her children, Derek and Des squabbling in the kitchen, and Sarah, who was standing with Penelope, laughing as they opened up the bottle of wine. She turned slightly to look at Reid.

"How are you doing Dr. Reid." She felt vaguely ridiculous calling a boy several years junior to her youngest doctor. But she didn't want to overstep her bounds.

She was interested in this young man. Derek's friends tended to be athletic, ambitious, sometimes impulsive men who charmed his sisters if they visited, with wide smiles and surreptitious winks.

Dr. Reid was lanky and cerebral, and while he had a good sense of humour, that at times still made him seem very much a child, he was almost paralytic around any woman he admired. Morgan had told him stories when they had started out, where he questioned the suitability of Dr. Reid on the team. But after some time, the stern assessment of capability was overtaken by hints of admiration, interest, and camaraderie.

"I'm fine. Better than most probably. Christmas Day has one of the highest rates of stress related cardiovascular complications. That, and Thanksgiving."

"So anything with a turkey involved?"

"Pretty much, yes. Some people try to blame the higher rate of emergency room visits per capita to the turkey as well. They say that the tryptophan in the turkey supposedly makes people drowsy and therefore more prone to accidental injury. In actuality, the amount of tryptophan in the turkey has a negligible effect. Feeling tired is usually a combination of the emotional strain of family and holidays and the build up of stress hormones, and the increased volume of food consumed at these dinners."

Fran just smiled in response.

"You're a good man." She gently patted one of his hands, and he glanced down at it. With a quick squeeze, Reid's glance followed back to Fran. He looked faintly flustered.

"Thank you Ms. Morgan."

* * *

Desiree and Morgan were slicing up vegetables on the island, fighting over technique and the size of the pieces.

"No, you cut the carrots in half. When you roast them, do it in halves." Desiree swatted her brother's hand.

"I like circles." Derek retorted.

"You don't know what you're talking about." He scowled and looked to the other end of the island.

"Garcia. Give me a hand here. Circles or halves."

"Circles?" She guessed, looking at Sarah.

"Oh she would be on your side." Desiree scoffed, grinning at him. "Sarah likes halves. And so does Mom."

"I'm not getting in the middle of this." Fran called from the couch. "Anyways, it looks like we're going to have both either way." The two piles of carrots were divided among halves and circled slices. Both Derek and Des rolled there eyes.

"I saw that." Fran retorted, pointing at them. They dropped the carrots into a bowl and Des pushed him out of the kitchen, calling on Sarah to start helping her with potatoes.

* * *

Sarah and Penelope were pouring out glasses of wine for everyone.

"So how long have you and Derek been working together?" Sarah inquired, twisting the corkscrew into the bottle of white from the fridge.

"Oh, about….I suppose it must be five years? Maybe a little longer. I started a couple of months after him apparently."

"How long have you been friends?" Sarah continued. "Red or white?"

"We….um….white, for now. I guess….I don't really know."

"He talks about you a lot." Sarah smiled. She had always loved to tease Derek about girls, ever since his first girlfriend in junior high. But she was also genuinely interested in seeing him happy. And he always sounded happy when he talked about this girl.

"He talks a big game, but don't believe everything he says." Penelope replied. Sarah noticed her glance over at Derek, who was poking Des in the side and fighting with her over carrots.

"They used to do this every year as kids." Sarah confided. They both watched for a moment. "When he went undercover, we didn't hear from him for months. Des forbade carrots for Christmas, Thanksgiving, everything." She laughed, but it wasn't perfect. Garcia recognized it. It was the note that she remembered from talking about when she was a kid, before her parents were killed and she separated herself from her brothers.

"It's hard." She said, taking a sip from her wine glass. "Waiting for them to come back."

"Yeah." Sarah said with a smile. "It is."

Derek suddenly called out to them, breaking into the conversation with a question about carrot pieces.


	3. Chapter 3

"White or dark?" Derek asked, the serving fork poised over the plate of turkey.

"White, please." Reid replied. Morgan had already served his sisters and mother, knowing their preferences, but he thought it would be best to ask Reid and Garcia first.

"What about you babe?" He passed Reid's plate to one side and looked to Garcia at the left. She smiled at him coyly.

"Mmmm. You know I'm always up for a little dark meat." Derek raised his eyebrow. And Sarah and Des broke into laughter. Garcia looked at them and joined in.

"They do this all the time?" Fran asked Reid, who had been placed next to her.

"Um, well. Yes." He grinned, tucking his hair behind his ear.

"I see. Derek honey, do you have something you should be telling me?"

"Ma!" Derek seemed flustered, which Reid found amusing. He was really starting to like Derek's mother. "No, I….I forgot the salt and pepper." He pushed his seat back quickly and retreated into the kitchen. Which only made his sisters laugh more.

"Oh, mom, I love it when you get him like that." Sarah laughed. " Do you remember his junior prom?"

"NO! No junior prom story!" Derek called to them. Fran continued the story anyways, with a fond tone to her voice. Garcia was smiling, but her face was a little pink. Des leaned over, taking advantage of Penelope's momentary glance towards the kitchen.

"Go on."

Garcia turned to her.

"Hunh?" Des nudged her shoulder and looked towards Derek, whose back was to them.

"Der. Go talk to him." Garcia shook her head. "Girl. Go." Desiree passed her a glass bowl. "We're low on cranberry sauce."

Pen stood up, straightening her sweater and strode to the kitchen, glancing back for a moment as Des, who waved her on. Okay. This was….

* * *

"Hey hot stuff." Garcia slipped up beside Morgan. "You doing alright?" 

He was pulling a pie out of the grocery store box. He shrugged, and reached away from her to turn on the oven.

"What, you can't take a little teasing, G-man?" She shifted to face him more fully. Derek slid the pie into the oven and dusted his hands off on his jeans. Her smiled faltered.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Penelope gently touched his wrist. She was afraid she might have crossed a line somewhere that she hadn't seen. Her hand ran up his arm to his elbow. Morgan's hands tightened into fists. "Oh. Oh, I…."

Penelope faltered, pulling her hand away.

"I'm sorry." She murmured, turning back towards the table.

* * *

Shit. Morgan rolled his eyes at himself.

"Baby girl, wait." He touched her shoulder. Derek's stomach pulled when she turned around. "I'm…." He glanced over at the table. His family and Reid were laughing, but he knew that his sisters would be glancing over. He stepped back into the hallway that led down to his bedroom, motioning for Penelope to follow. He put his back to the wall, running a hand over his head. Garcia stood opposite him, waiting with her arms crossed defensively.

"Come on, you know I wouldn't…." He looked up at her. He'd have to explain this somehow, and quick, or he would be deep into her bad books. Derek thumped his fist against the wall by his leg. " Why do you have to be a tease all the time?" He muttered.

"A tease?" Penelope repeated slowly. He could see her face tightening. "I see…." She pushed away from the wall, going to join the table again. Derek stepped up sharply and put both hands onto her waist. They moved back against the wall.

"Derek." Penelope exclaimed quietly, hating how breathy her voice sounded.

"Sometimes I want you to be serious about what you say to me." He mumbled, looking down, but not at her. His thumbs rubbed against her ribcage. This, this was new. Pen knew exactly what to do with cocky Derek, womanizer Derek, professional Derek, even angry or upset. She didn't know what to do with this.

"We should get back to the table." Derek replied, pulling his hands back and retreating into the main room.

* * *

The rest of dinner had still been enjoyable, even with Morgan's quieted retorts and Fran's observation of the young people at the table. Reid and Morgan were recruited into clearing the table, and the women huddled together on the couch with coffee.

"Is there anything wrong?" Reid finally asked, as they removed wine glasses.

"Hm?" Morgan replied.

"With Garcia?" Reid prompted.

"What about it?" Morgan loaded plates into the bottom rack of his dishwasher.

"Nothing." Reid retracted. A bowl slipped from his grip and he juggled to save it. "It's…just…..you know, you and her…."

"JJ." Morgan snapped. Reid turned red.

"Checkmate." They finished clearing the table in silence, occasionally glancing at each other. After several glances, they both cracked a hesitant smile, shaking their heads.

* * *

"Are you almost ready to go my beautiful little genius?" Garcia squeezed Reid's shoulder. He looked up from the game of cards he was playing with Sarah and Des. 

"Yeah, yeah, of course." He stood up quickly.

"You've got a few minutes sugar. I'm just going to give out Christmas presents" Garcia moved over towards the coat closet, leaving Reid with the sisters. She pulled packages for each of the Morgans out, small gifts for the women, and a large flat package for him.

"Fran." Garcia held out the present. "Merry Christmas."

"Oh thank you darling. You didn't have to." Fran clasped her hand warmly for a moment.

"No really, it's been wonderful meeting you." She shifted past Derek and gave ribboned packages to Sarah and Desiree. " But we should get going." Reid stood up, getting unexpectedly pulled into hugs.

"We'll walk you out." Spencer was trapped by the two girls as they lead him to the coat closet and the foyer. Fran kissed her son's forehead and followed them. Penelope watched them for a moment, and then sat down, the flat package resting on her lap. She passed it sideways, dropping it onto his legs.

"Merry Christmas." She said, turning to face him. Derek picked it up. He flipped it over a few times, regarding the shape and weight.

"It's been checked for explosives and stuff, I promise." He gave a quick laugh at her statement and leaned back against the couch. Penelope carefully pulled her legs up underneath her.

"What did your unfathomable mind find for me girl?" Morgan shook his head with a small smile.

"Open it up and find out." Penelope watched his face a little nervously. Derek slit open one end and with a quick shake, a stiff paper folder slid out.

"I'll show you a Merry Christmas Hot Stuff. AND a happy new year." Derek read out the message Penelope had written in her curling, capitalized print. "Okay Mama…"

He flipped open the folder.

"Wow." Penelope watched him, biting her bottom lip. She felt an urgent need to explain.

"I have a friend, he's starting up his own novel, and he has a store, but I asked him if he had the time, if he could draw this up for me. He got in most of the things I wanted."

"Justiss Noir." Derek read the black, heavy letters in the top corner. "Baby girl." He looked over the illustration. It was him, clearly, looking tired and hard. He was emerging from a dark hall, one light bulb hung from the ceiling. It drew sharp contrasts over the face and angles of the figure. A dark black jacket didn't hide the shape of square shoulders. There was dirt, and what looked like blood on the undershirt beneath it.

"I know you don't like graphic novels much, but, I…I thought I'd show you….I thought you should see yourself as a hero."

Morgan slid a hand to massage the back of his neck. The other hand touched the corner or the picture.

"I told you. I'm no one's hero Penelope."

Penelope shook her head, her bangs falling into her eyes.

"You are Derek. You're mine." His eyes shifted from the gift to her profile. He leant in and pressed his lips against her cheek, his fingers supporting her chin.

"Thanks, silly girl." She swore that her skin was hot to the touch along the trail his fingers left as he pulled away.

"Unhunh." Penelope murmured. She clenched her hands around the discarded wrapping paper. " I…should go I suppose."

They both stood up.

"Thanks. For coming." Derek said, moving forwards. Penelope moved forwards around the coffee table, led by the pressure of his hand on her back. At the top of the stairs they fell into a close hug.

"Night mama."

"Good night Justiss." Derek laughed, giving her a squeeze.


	4. Chapter 4

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII forgot.

Retroactive Disclaim. Disclaim disclaim disclaim. Don't own.

* * *

"Good morning baby." Fran kissed her son's cheek as he wandered into the kitchen.

"Morning Ma. Where's Sarah and Desi?" He poured himself a cup of coffee from the pot.

"They went out early to catch the Boxing Day shopping. I didn't think you'd be too upset about missing that, so I let you sleep in." Morgan grinned and sat down on a stool on the opposite side of the island.

"Would you like an omelette?" Fran asked, but she was already breaking eggs into a bowl.

"Thanks. What do you have planned for today?"

"Oh, nothing in particular. I just want to spend some time with you while I can."

Derek gave her a suspicious look.

"So you're going to spend the day trying to milk out details about my personal life."

"You'd better believe it sweetheart. Now, who are you seeing?"

"Maaa." Derek groaned.

"Come on Derek," She reached over the island and held his chin in her hand. "I'm sure you haven't been spending all your free nights with Clooney." The dog's head perked up at the sound of his name.

"I haven't been seeing anyone lately." Derek shrugged. He stirred milk into his coffee. Fran stopped chopping peppers up for a moment.

"Why not?"

"I'm….busy. I've been at work a lot."

"Well that's not a new thing." She commented.

"I don't know. I just haven't been out on a date in a while."

"Have you had any offers?"

"A few I suppose…" Derek shifted on the stool. He wasn't the only one in the family who could read body language. His mother would be able to tell that he was uncomfortable with the line of questioning.

"When was the last time you went out?"

"I don't know! Maybe, a month? A month and a half ago?" Derek felt like he was sixteen again, and his mom was asking him where he'd been all night.

"A month." Fran whisked up the eggs and poured them into the skillet.

"Yeah, a month. What are you trying to get at Ma?" Derek leaned forwards onto the counter and tried to give her a challenging look.

Fran stood in front of the cook top, holding a spatula in the hand on her hip.

"Oh Derek, honey, if you don't know already, you'll figure it out soon enough."

* * *

"Hey, have a good flight back." Derek hugged Sarah and his mother, handing them the carryons he had insisted in carrying through the airport.

"Call. More frequently." Fran ordered, tapping his cheek. "It's always good to hear your voice."  
"I love you too Ma. You guys should get going. I think that was just your boarding call."

Desiree put a hand onto his arm.

"Hey, baby brother." Derek cocked his head. "Be good to her."

He frowned.

"Desi." She shook her head and wrapped her arms around him in a quick squeeze.

"What are you-" He was cut off by his phone ringing. The screen said Hotch.

"Go. Say hi to everyone." Desiree said. Derek looked back at the screen and nodded.

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too Derek." The three of them set off towards their gate, leaving Morgan to snap open his phone.

"Morgan. Yeah. No, I just dropped them off. I'll be in as soon as I can be." He flipped his phone shut, sliding it in to his pocket and slipped on his sunglasses.

* * *

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Traffic near the airport around Christmas is ridiculous." Morgan pulled off his coat and looked at the rest of the room.

"Were you dropping of your mom and sisters?" Reid inquired, leaning against a side table in the conference room, one knee pulled up close to his chest. Morgan nodded.

"Yeah, they say hi. So what's the deal with the case?"

"I don't know." Reid replied. "We're still waiting on JJ to finish up."

"I'm here." JJ announced, striding into the room. Emily followed in behind her.

"Alright." Hotch stood up in front of the whiteboard as JJ handed out case folders. "Providence, Rhode Island. Monday morning, Jocelin Rabelas, 31, was found in her home by her cleaning service. Two gun shots. One to the upper thigh, the second to the temple, execution style. Ballistics report says the weapon used was a nine millimeter. The victim is single, lives alone, and works for an architectural firm in Providence." JJ dictated to them. She sat down and Hotch stood at the board, waiting for questions.

"Signs of sexual assault?" Emily inquired.

"Yes."

"Forced entry?" Morgan asked. Hotch shook his head. "Okay, so she probably knew the attacker."

"What exactly makes this a case that they'd call us in for. So far it seems like a fairly routine murder case." Reid asked, turning a crime scene photo around for a different angle.

"This." JJ replied, changing the image on the display screen. Emily was the only one who voiced her reaction.

"Oh my God."

* * *

Derek leant back against the headboard in the hotel room. They had just gotten back from a briefing at the Providence PD headquarters, and he could do with a shower and long sleep, in his own bed preferably. Reid looked up from the desk where he had been conversing online with someone.

"Hey Morgan, I'm just going to go down to JJ and Emily's room. Are you coming?"

"Yeah man." Morgan frowned and grabbed his portfolio from the side table. "Lets go."

* * *

Reid and Emily were arguing over the discrepancies in the profile between handwriting analysis and the victimology profile, but Morgan was gazing at one of the papers he had found in his portfolio. He shook his head and speed dialed his phone.

"Quantico Quandary Queen, lay your tribute before me mere mortal."

"Hey baby girl." JJ glanced up for a moment, but just smiled and turned back to watching Emily and Spencer debate over the nature of the unsub's method of establishing contact with the victim.

"Hey sugar. What's going on?" Garcia leaned back in her chair for a moment.

"I'm just looking at that picture you gave me." Derek said quietly.

"And thinking?"

"That it is greatly over exaggerated." He grinned.

"Oh come on hottie. No need to be modest. No picture can do justice those eyes of yours. Or that-"

"Speakerphone baby girl." Derek let out a laugh. He had the phone projecting, but it was unlikely anyone could overhear the conversation anyways.

"Hm. Spoil my fun then." Penelope teased. "What can I get for you then?"

"Get for me?"

"You know info. Stats. Vitals. All that's going down on the down low?"

"I….got nothing." Derek frowned at himself.

"Okay, well give me a call when you remember sugar pie." She was about to press the disconnect, but Penelope paused when she heard a quiet snort on the other end of the line. "Excuse me?" She inquired, amused.

"No, nothing. I just….I didn't call for anything. I just wanted to talk to you." He seemed to be thinking about his words as he said them. Penelope leaned back in her chair a little.

"Nothing wrong with that." She replied vaguely.

"Yeah. I guess I should- I should go, help out Reid. Sounds like Em's nailing him to the wall." Garcia could picture Reid standing up in frustration, Emily in the desk chair, as JJ watched from her spot against the headboard. And Derek would be standing next to the second bed, his arms crossed, looking like he was deep in thought. But really thinking of how much he would kill for a slice of pizza on the corner near his mother's house, the one Sarah had told her about. While she didn't at all miss the grisly nature of the field work, she was sometimes sad when she missed out on these moments between. Penelope sighed good-naturedly.

"Okay profiler man."

"I'll talk to you later Garcia." Derek sounded distracted.

"Yeah." She reacted quickly before she could make any judgments of herself. "You know. You can do that. Just call me if you want to talk."

"I'll talk to you soon." He said. Penelope listened for a moment. She thought she could hear him breathing. Derek waited on the line until she hung up.

"What picture is this?" Emily asked. Morgan turned his head, noticing that the other three agents were staring at him.

"Oh. Nothing. Hey, someone pass that stack of criminal records we got off the sheriff."


	5. Chapter 5

Derek stabbed his fork into a pile of pasta.

"This has got to be one of the weirdest signatures I've seen." He commented." What's the count at now?"

Emily pushed her bowl of soup to the side and laid out her notebook in front of her.

"Four."

"I won't say it's the weirdest, but it certainly is unique." Reid commented. He took a large bite from a sandwich and JJ laughed at him as he had trouble swallowing it all. Spencer tried to frown, but ended up almost choking as he started to laugh as well. He eventually washed the mouthful down with sips of water.

Derek shook his head at Reid.

"Come on man. When was the last time you saw an unsub leave a message on the vic's floor in candy hearts?"

"Well Dean Corll used offers of free candy to lure his teenage and younger victims into the store his mother owned, but I don't think there was any use of candy beyond that. He definitely didn't leave messages with it." Reid replied.

"What did the last one say?" Hotch asked, having been distracted at the end of the table with a stack of police reports. Morgan pulled out a photo.

"Okay. The candies were used to spell out " Sweet Girl." And each of them said "No Way" on it."

"It's weird. I would have thought these were only available around Valentines." JJ murmured. "You'd have to pick through a lot of candies to get enough with the same message for all of that."

"You can get almost anything any time of the year now." Emily remarked.

"Garcia's getting an analysis on the candies from the lab. We'll have something on them soon." Hotch said. He looked up at the team who were spread around the large hotel room. "What do they tell us so far?"

"The unsub's not using them in the direct context. It's not Valentines. It looks like he's expressing anger at a sexual dismissal, or a moral objection to the victim."

"Either way the unsub feels as though these women have trespassed against him in one way or another." Rossi said as he crossed his legs on the bed.

"Th-That might explain the two gunshots, " Reid said, his fast paced though speeding up his commentary. "The shot to the temple, the face, that's personal. The other shots though. The leg, the chest, stomach. Maybe these have to do with what he sees as their greater wrong against society."

Morgan nodded, then started quickly flicking through files.

"What did each of the women……" He grabbed a photo. "Look at this. Grace Taves. Two years ago. Now…look at her autopsy photo. Jocelin Rabelas, 6 months ago, two weeks ago. Cristy Conway. Rosita Averos. Look at these. What's the difference?" He threw the matching photos for each victim onto the bed.

"They all look different. Besides the autopsy part." JJ glanced in on the pile.

"How." Morgan pushed. Emily leant in.

"Cosmetic surgery."

"Exactly-" Derek cut off as he felt his phone buzz. Garcia. He pulled back, letting the team brainstorm.

"Tell me what I wanna hear." Morgan answered the phone.

"Only if you'll return the favour, hot stuff."

"I'll have to see what I can do. What's the news baby girl?"

"I've got the lab report on the conversation hearts. You know, those were always my favourite valentines candy?"

"I was a cinnamon hearts guy." Morgan replied with a smile.

"Mmmmm. Spicy." Penelope teased. "Now….Lab report. Right. The lettering on the candy? It's not like any of the dyes that candy companies use for theirs." Garcia reported.

"Why? How can you tell?"

"The lab report came back. The original messages on the candies were wiped clean. The new messages were added by the unsub. In blood."

"Female?" Morgan inquired seriously.

"Male. Belongs to one Calvin Nevsky. He's a plastic surgeon who runs his own clinic at 643 Crestview Boulevard. And get this. He's had two sexual harassment complains filed against him by patients in the last six months." Garcia punctuated her report.

"Sounds like our man." Derek motioned to the rest of the team to start suiting up. He huffed triumphantly, grinning, and lent down to pull his shoes on. "Goddess, you should know I could kiss you right now."

Garcia felt her jaw loosen.

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll….have to wait til you get back to collect." Her voice sounded a little weak and filled with hesitant pauses. "Go get him tiger."

"I'll call you soon baby." Morgan snapped the phone shut and started filling the rest of the team in on Garcia's report. "Let's go guys."

* * *

At her desk, Penelope stared at the screen on her phone which recorded the call as one minute and thirty eight seconds. She wished Derek wouldn't say things in the heat of the chase. They always seemed to disappear once the goal was found, and wrap ups began.

* * *

JJ looked over the plane seats. There was one free at the end, near the table, and a spot on the couch on the opposite side of Reid. She moved over to the couch and sat down. Reid was flipping through the pages of a book, some sort of tome on Greek pottery for some reason. Morgan was in a captain's chair across the aisle, staring blankly at his phone on the table beside him. Everyone seemed distracted, except her. Rossi slept silently, his arms crossed against his chest, while Emily had headphones on, and Hotch glanced through articles in his briefcase. And JJ was bored.

She pulled her laptop out of its carrying case, opening it in her lap. Within a few minutes she had patched through to Garcia through the webcam installation and chat program. Her speakers were silenced, so she typed in a greeting to let Garcia know.

"Hey Pen. Silent mode." JJ typed. On the webcam screen she saw Garcia smile in response, her hands moving to the keyboard.

"Hey girl. Team being stick in the muds?" JJ nodded in response.

"Apparently I'm the only one still in the mood for human contact."

" Ha. I am in no way surprised. How did the case finish up?"

"Fine. He's in custody, no bail, awaiting a hearing. We took off about twenty minutes ago. So we'll be back in a couple hours."

"Office or home?" Garcia replied, looking at JJ questioningly.

"I'm going home. It's going to be ten or eleven by the time we touch down, and I'm tired. No idea about the rest." JJ pressed enter and glanced around the cabin. She laughed to herself when she saw Derek.

"What's funny?" Garcia sent. JJ grinned at her.

"Morgan's staring at his phone like he's trying to get a confession out of it."

"Can I see?" JJ nodded and subtly twisted the webcam attachment Garcia had installed on her computer.

"Wow. You're right. He's going to burn right through that thing with his eyes. Spin me back." Refocused on JJ, she shrugged.

"I guess he's waiting for a call?" JJ supposed, glancing covertly at Derek. She tapped her finger on the side of her computer. "Pen. Send him a text."

Garcia read the message, then looked up at JJ, shaking her head.

"Jayje, what are you up to."

"I just want to see him jump when the phone actually does something." She was trying to stop her smile, but it wasn't working well. Penelope rolled her eyes, but pulled her phone out of her bag.

"What am I supposed to say?"

"Doesn't matter. Something to cheer him up so he doesn't try to come after me if he figures it out."

Garcia typed out a text, frowning at it, but finishing quickly.

"Sent." JJ watched cautiously.

* * *

Morgan stared at his phone. He wanted to call, see how she was doing, tell her how the cases had finished up, but it was silent on the plane. And it was awkward to have everyone able to hear the whole conversation. So he sat and stared . He couldn't really think of anything else to do.

"Ding ding ding diiiiiiiiing." His phone suddenly jolted and jittered across the table, a tiny envelope appearing on the display, and Morgan jumped with it.

He shook his head to himself. He wasn't usually this easily startled. Derek grabbed the phone and flipped it open.

"Hey Adonis. Hope everything ended well. Let me know if you guys go out for a little stress relief. Garcia."

Derek glanced over the words again. They were soothing. And he was smiling.

* * *

JJ watched Morgan jolt in his seat, thinking that it was very much worth it to have Pen text him. He flipped his phone open with one hand and looked at the message. A very un-Derek smile appeared on his face. JJ frowned.

"What did you say to him?" She typed to Garcia, still glancing at Morgan covertly. Pen read the message and looked up at JJ questioningly.

"What do you mean? Why?"

"Send him another text. I'll show you." JJ replied. She reached and twisted the webcam to face Derek, hiding her movement in an adjustment to the screen angle.

He was still looking at the message when the phone shook and sounded again.

"OPEN NOW?" The phone asked him. Derek accepted.

"I'll be up if you want to talk too. Love P.G." Derek rubbed his free hand against his neck. His mouth was in a soft curve, his brows drawn together. He nodded slowly.

JJ watched Pen's reaction.

"JJ…."

"He looks happy." JJ typed, glancing up slightly. When she returned to her screen she could see Garcia sigh heavily.

"I suppose."

JJ rolled her eyes. She saw a moment of movement. Derek was pressing the buttons across his phone.

"He's replying." On JJ's screen Garcia's view snapped from her phone to her monitor. "I'll leave you two." JJ grinned and closed the screen of her computer. She put the computer aside, pulling her legs up on the couch and shutting her eyes.

* * *

Garcia watched her phone apprehensively, like it might bite at any moment. She had turned off the buzz and noise to prevent herself by being frightened, but the display flashed alight.

With a quick flip and after pressing a button, the message appeared.

"You're anything but PG, digital vixen." Her heart pressed against her ribcage, but was restrained slightly by the recognition of their regular pattern. Another message appeared suddenly. Penelope opened it.

"But thanks baby girl. Get some rest, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Sweet dreams goddess. Love, DM."

Penelope bit her lip. Maybe tonight, they just might be. She set about closing down her systems. Derek was right. The case was over, and it was already past 8 pm. It was time to head back home.


	6. Chapter 6

Penelope woke up five minutes before her alarm clock was set to ring. It was an old fashioned one, with the clanging domes on top, not the piercing buzzer of digital clocks. She switched it off, stretching out her legs and arms. It was sunny outside and there was frost on the window. And it was a good day.

* * *

Every once in a while, it happens that feeling good is a given from the moment you roll over on your pillow. Penelope was out of the shower with dry hair ahead of her usual morning schedule. She took time to pick out what she wanted to wear, and sat down for breakfast in her kitchen, rather than a rushed grab at food on the way out the door.

* * *

Derek's alarm woke him up at six so he could go for his morning run. He stared at the ceiling. He had sensed that JJ had been eying him on the plane, but hadn't been sure of the reason why. He had been talking to Garcia. Texting. Garcia. It had been a few days since he'd seen her. Derek rubbed his forehead with a hand. He'd missed her. More than usual. He'd found himself thinking of her during slow moments in the case, when he'd usually be thinking about sports, or the unsub, or a girl he'd met the last week. Which was impossible because he hadn't met any girls in the last…..month. Which was unusual. Derek exhaled and pulled himself out of bed. It was cool out, and the grass was crisp with frost as he took his first strides across the edge of the lawn and up to speed.

* * *

Penelope had coffee from her favourite shop, which had taken her several weeks to return to. The girl at the counter had been slipping her the premium blend for the past week as a show of kindness. She was in the hallway that led to her office, where she could sit and enjoy it. Far away from her equipment.

* * *

Derek stepped out of the bull pen. In front of him was Penelope. His face set into a grin.

* * *

"Good Morning."

"I'll show you a good morning, hot stuff." Pen said saucily, showing off her good mood as she passed by him. Her expression over her shoulder was teasing and coy. Morgan smile widely back at her.

"Whoa whoa whoa, girl, get back over here." Morgan demanded. Penelope turned around and stepped slowly to stand in front of him. She looked at him questioningly as he stared at her. His eyes tracked to hers, scanning over her shoulders and down to her feet. He frowned.

"Hmph." He puffed. Penelope was surprised as he grasped one hand and held her arm away from her. Derek raised his free hand, turning his index finger in a circle. Spin. Penelope raised her eyebrow at him questioningly, then turned in a full circle, keeping her eyes on him as continuously as she could manage. As she came to face him, Pen noticed that he had shifted closer. She had to look upwards a little more than usual.

"Baby girl, what has got you looking so fine today?" He inquired, his voice quieter than he usually used to project his comments.

Pen could only manage a nervous smile that she hid under her bangs and ducked head.

"No reason. Does a girl need an occasion to dress up once in a while?" Penelope shot him a smile and started towards her office. Derek took the few quick steps to catch up with her and fall into pace.

"No, but there usually is one." He reasoned.

"No ulterior motives sugar, sorry for your prying little mind." She patted his cheek in consolation.

"Well if you haven't got an occasion, you can't just let all that hotness you got going on go to waste." Penelope grinned, but shook her head.

"I have to get to work and so do you." She unlocked her office door and stepped inside. "You should be getting down to the bull pen." She was already pulling out a stack of CDs from her bag. Derek leaned against the doorway, blocking it from shutting. He crossed his arms.

"Let me take you to dinner."

Penelope turned around, brushing a strand of hair out of the way of her eyes.

"What did you say gorgeous?"

"I said let me take you out to dinner. We can go tonight, after work. Wherever you want." Derek watched her for her response.

"Sweetie. I'm okay, really. I honestly don't have anything going on. I swear. No dates with strange men. I'll be okay." She shook it off. He had done the same thing right before she had been shot. Seemed to think that if he could keep her busy, she wouldn't have time for some lunatic to find her.

But Derek's face darkened slightly at her response. She didn't get it.

"Come on, baby girl. I want to take you out. A nice dinner. I'm serious. You shouldn't be wasting what you've got going on at home tonight." Maybe compliments would work where being straight with her had faltered.

Penelope looked at him. He was going to break her heart one of these days for sure.

"Fine. When should I be ready?"

"Can I pick you up at seven?" Garcia grinned.

"I'll wait for your car outside my office door."

Morgan clapped his hands together quietly.

"Alright then. I'll see you at seven." He shot her a grin and slid back around the corner, his step echoing in the hallway.

* * *

"Garcia?" JJ knocked on the office door.

"Hey Jayje. Come on in babe." JJ slipped inside and closed the door behind her.

"Wow." JJ looked at her with her eyebrows up. "You look good today. I love those shoes. Any occasion?"

"Nope. Just felt like it this morning. Sometimes a girl needs to get herself looking a little special for no reason." Garcia grinned, tapping out along the keyboard.

"Hey do you want to go out tonight after work? We can hit up a place, get some drinks or something. I can see if Em wants to come."

Penelope winced.

"That sounds great, but I already made plans." She replied apologetically. " I told someone I'd grab some dinner after work."

"Okay, well, raincheck maybe." JJ smiled. "Oh, and Hotch wants to know if you filed those tracking reports yet. I knew I came here for something."

"JJ ?" Reid ducked in the door. "Team in the conference room in three Hotch says."

"Thanks Spence." JJ rolled her eyes. "Duty calls. Hey," JJ paused at the doorway. "Who's dinner with?"

"JJ." Reid's voice came from down the hall.

"I'm coming Spencer!" She turned back for just a moment. "Garcia?"

"Jen!" JJ looked shocked in the direction of Reid's voice. Garcia stood up.

"Go." She instructed JJ. "I'll talk to you later."

"Pen!"

"Go……It's Derek." She added quickly, shutting the door and hearing Reid call Jayje again. JJ was going to try to kill him in the elevator. And then come after her after the briefing.


	7. Chapter 7

JJ sat down in a chair around the conference table and glared at Reid.

"JJ, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were in the middle of something important."

"For future reference Spence, when two women are in a one on one conversation, and they don't immediately respond? Just leave it alone."

"Amen." Derek said. He knocked Reid's shoulder on his way by and took his own seat. JJ just snorted at him. "What?"

"Nothing." JJ replied, grinning to herself. Morgan looked suspicious, but JJ was giving nothing away as she sorted through her pages.

"Alright. Settle down everyone." Hotch appeared in the room.

"New case?" Emily asked, clicking her pen into a ready position.

"No, not right now. The new year is about to begin so there are a series of announcements and re-registrations- yes, I know it's tedious but we have to get through all these things every year, so I'll try and cover it quickly. Yearly physicals will be scheduled for the next two weeks. You all need to have yours done by the January 11."

* * *

Hotch had buried them up to their necks in administrative tasks. With short deadlines. By the time JJ finished what needed to be in within days rather than weeks, she just wanted to get home. She'd talk to Garcia in the morning. It would be more interesting then anyways.

* * *

7:03. The time was static in the corner of several of her computer screens when there was a knock.

"Enter." Garcia called out, putting the last of her necessities into her bag.

"Hey." Derek opened the door and leaned against the frame. "You ready to go, or do you need a few more minutes?"

Penelope glanced at him over her shoulder. It was unfair for a man to be that goodlooking.

"Nope, I'm all ready to go." She moved to get her coat but he reached for it with longer arms.

"Good. I'm ready to get out of here. Hotch buried us under admin stuff for the next week and I've been up to my arms in triplicate all afternoon. How was the rest of the day for you?" Derek commented as he held out her coat to her, helping her slip her arms in and straighten it over her shoulders. Penelope smiled.

"Chivalrous. I could get used to this." She teased. " My day was uneventful. I got the same forms, but most of it I got by file from one of the girls in personnel, and just put it into my fields program. I just have to add in a few explanations for things and I've got it done." Morgan glared at her playfully as she took her bag and he followed her through the door.

"I'm both awed and jealous princess."

"As you should be." Pen returned. They fell in step together. " So. Where are we headed?"

"Atomico. It's a flat crust gourmet pizza place. Really good. Does that sound alright?"

"Mmmm. Sound great." They entered into the elevator and pressed the button for the parking garage. "Oh. Car. Whose car?" Pen frowned as they stepped out into the cement expanse.

"Let's take mine. Brought the truck today instead of the bike. I'll bring you back to pick up Esther after dinner." Derek replied, orienting them in the direction of a gunmetal grey 4 door pickup.

"I'll just get JJ to pick me up on her way in the morning." Pen waved off. "I'll get Esther tomorrow."

"Okay. Here, watch your step. It's a distance up." Derek offered his hand as support, standing in front of his now open passenger side door. Pen looked him in the eyes for a moment, something thoughtful going on behind her smile. He tried to take a deep breath as inconspicuously as possible.

"Thanks sugar." She pressed her palm against his for a moment as she stepped onto the running board and slipped inside. Derek closed the door behind her and moved to the driver's side.

* * *

"So- No, wait, let me get this straight now." Garcia let out a somewhat embarrassing giggle. Her cheeks turned bright pink. Morgan thought it looked…. pretty on her. She grinned at him sheepishly, and continued. "You had an afro?"

Derek laughed.

"Yes, I did, Miss Nosy. I'll have you know it looked good."

"Yeah. I'm sure it did." She was biting her lip, trying not to laugh. "But if you tell me you had the hi-top cut in the early nineties, I don't think we can be friends anymore."

"Innocent." Derek shifted back for a minute, holding his hands up. "So you'll stick with me now?" He teased, leaning forwards on the table. Pen took a sip from her drink, looking as though she was deciding carefully as she swallowed.

"I guess." She replied. Derek nodded, feeling as though the atmosphere around there table thickened for a moment, reflecting outside distractions.

"Glad to hear it baby girl."

* * *

Penelope ran her spoon around the bottom of her bowl. The last bits of hazelnut gelato weren't cold anymore, but they were still delicious. She glanced through her bangs across the table. Derek had put his fork down and was reaching into his jacket pocket.

"Derek." He looked up at the sound of his name. "How much do I owe?" She tried to look at the bill in its black holder, but Derek snapped it shut.

"You don't owe a thing. My treat." He said firmly. She rolled her eyes. Clearly he would know she'd protest.

"I pay my fair share babe. Please." She held out her hand for the bill. She was caught by surprise when he slid his hand into hers, rather than the slip of paper.

"Hey. I asked you to come out with me. I want to treat you. The jealousy of all the guys here who aren't out with such a beautiful goddess is more than enough payment for me." Penelope pulled her hand away gently.

"We should be going. It's getting late."

Derek frowned.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Unhunh. Yeah. I'm fine." Garcia insisted. She kept her words short and clipped. That way her voice couldn't squeak or break. She just wanted to be home in bed, and not have to think about Derek Morgan, and how many other women he had brought to this restaurant on actual dates.

* * *

Derek was confused. He'd paid for the meal, helped her into her coat and out to the car, but it had been silent all the way. They were driving the residential streets on the way to her home. He glanced over at her whenever he got a chance. Her arms were wrapped tightly around herself.

"Cold?" He asked, reaching forwards, to turn up the knobs on the control panel. She looked up startled for a moment and nodded.

"A little." Well. It was a start.

"Is…." He knew to proceed carefully. He'd grown up in a house of women and had learned well to tread lightly when something was out of sorts. "Is everything okay?" He cautiously touched her knee.

* * *

"Yeah." Garcia gave him a subdued smile, her hands balled tightly under her arms. "Everything's perfect." As perfect as it was going to get. This close friendship was wonderful, but it fell wrenchingly just short of what she really wanted.

* * *

Derek knew that something was still not right.

"Thanks, by the way." He tried.

"Hmm?" Pen shifted slightly.

"For coming to dinner with me. I….I had a really good time."

"Me too."

"I don't think I've laughed that much in a long time." Derek smiled.

"Me either." The tension was still there, but it was fading away as Derek pulled up in front of the courtyard.

"I'll walk you in." Derek said before Penelope could get out a goodnight.

* * *

The walked up the stairs into the building, past the dully stained patch on the steps that was still disappearing. Derek made sure that he was between her and the spot as they moved inside. At her door, Penelope fumbled with her keys for a moment, before slipping the right one into the lock with a click.

"You should call JJ and make sure you can get a ride. If not I'll drive you over to get your car." He advised. She didn't say anything as he stepped into the apartment behind her. Her bag was set on the entryway table.

"I sent her a text when you went to get the car at the restaurant."

"Good. Good." Morgan took a deep breath. "I guess I should….get going."

"Okay." Penelope had slipped off her coat and it was folded over the back of a kitchen chair. Derek had a view from a few steps away of the royal blue dress and red heels that had caught his attention this morning.

"Can we do this again sometime?" Derek found himself asking, keeping his eyes trained on her face.

* * *

"Why not?" Penelope replied. She could think why not. Because this hurt.

* * *

"Okay." He took a step forwards. "I guess good night then."

Penelope nodded, giving him a smile. Her arms fell away from their crossed position and with a step forwards they were around his waist.

* * *

Derek breathed out shallowly. His hands rested around her shoulder and her back. Penelope sighed and he could feel the increase of pressure from her ribcage expanding against his chest and arms.

* * *

"Go home now, you need some sleep." Penelope told him. His arms loosened and he pulled back, his eyes scanning over her. She looked down at the toes of his shoes, feeling flushed. Morgan's arms pulled her gently closer again. He rested his chin on the top of her head. Garcia could feel his chest rising and falling. He inclined his head and pressed a kiss against her hair, as he had adopted lately.

"Baby girl." She felt the tickle of his breath more than she heard the words. His thumb was brushing against her neck as he pushed back her hair. Morgan's lips pressed against her temple, and she couldn't help the swelling rush in her chest. His thumb ran along her jaw line and down her neck. Garcia thought that maybe she could still be friends with him if she could keep this as a memory. If she could think that maybe she actually meant more than sister or friend and comfort. His kiss touched her cheek and she smiled.

"Morgan, gorgeous-"

"Penelope." Her heart dropped at the sound of her own name. She glanced over and caught his eye. There was something there, or not there perhaps. He was open, looking sideways at her as he shifted. The first kiss against her neck was too light. Her breathe hitched as he glanced back to her, almost nervous, maybe apprehensive. The second kiss was hot and soft and she was confused.

"Derek?" She frowned in insecurity, but tilted her chin so slightly to give him access. He pulled away for a moment and they were eye to eye again.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She felt something other than that wonderful hot feeling in her chest, a cold sinking in her stomach.

"Okay?" She stuttered, noticing that he glanced at her lips. He leant forwards slightly.

"Pen." His whisper was too soft, too private. Her hands moved to his chest and pushed him back.

"What are you doing Derek!" He looked suddenly confused and closed.

"I…I thought that you were on the same page as me."

"Clearly not!"

"I'm sorry. What's wrong? You gotta tell me goddess."

"Don't call me that!"

"What?"

"Anything. Goddess, beautiful, baby girl. It hurts Derek."

"I don't understand. Everything was just okay-"

"Nothing's okay! You…you think you can just do these things to me because you think I won't take it seriously. We both know you and I could only ever be a joke." She scoffed. Her arms wrapped around herself defensively.

"Garcia, I am not teasing you here."

"You don't think it, but you are."

"I know what I feel."

"I need you to go."

"You're kicking me out now? Baby come on!"

"No more 'baby' Derek! It's not fair. I'm serious." He looked at her and then at the door.

"Okay. I'll respect that. But I don't agree with you." He picked up his jacket from the back of a kitchen chair and swung it over his shoulders. He stared at her for a moment. "I want to kiss you. I am serious about that." He held her glance, and then turned, shutting the door without a bang or another word.

Garcia walked slowly to the couch and picked up her cell phone. Speed dial number three started it ringing.

"This is Jen."

"Hi."

"Garcia? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing security or safety wise."

"Is Derek there?"

"No."

"I see…Is that why you're calling?" Garcia curled herself into a corner of the couch.

"I really need to talk Jayje. I'm sorry."

"No, I'll be over in half an hour."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Hey, you okay Pen? You sound a little shaky."

"Nothing I won't recover from."

"Okay, I'll see you soon."


	8. Chapter 8

JJ pulled up to the sidewalk in front of Garcia's house, noticing the light on in the living room. It wasn't often that she came over to Pen's. She tended to be fairly guarded about her home and usually came to visit JJ's apartment instead. She buzzed up to the apartment and heard the door open with a click.

When she opened the door, she saw that Garcia was upset, but her eyes were clear.

"Hey girl." Garcia let her in and she dropped her coat over the back of a kitchen chair.

"Do you want something to drink? I just made some tea."

"Yeah that'd be good." JJ sat down on the couch, curling up with a pillow in her arms. "So. What's going on?"

Garcia paused for a moment over the teapot, her back to JJ.

"I don't know."

"Did Morgan do something? Say something?"

"You know, I never actually said that this had anything to do with him."

"But it does." JJ said with a convincing tone.

"And what makes you so sure?"

"Well last I heard, you went to dinner with Derek, and….next thing you call me." Garcia glanced over her shoulder at the table.

"Oh."

"Come on Garcia. I know something happened. And you dragged me over here at half past eleven, so it'd better be juicy." JJ shifted on the couch to get comfortable and smiled. Garcia came from the kitchen and put a mug beside JJ on the table, sitting down with her own clasped tightly in her hands.

"Morgan…" She started, before glancing down at her lap. JJ observed her introverted, almost nervous behaviour. "Derek." She almost sighed at the soft intonation her friend put into her voice. JJ reached over and squeezed her wrist encouragingly. "He kissed me."

JJ's mouth dropped open.

"Wow. I didn't think he'd get the balls to do it, but…." She leaned in with a teasing grin. "How was he?"

Garcia couldn't help giving a choke of laughter, but she looked back down at her lap. "It wasn't a real kiss. And…I got mad at him. I told him to go."

"Why? Okay. Lets start from the beginning, what happened?"

"We went to dinner. At this place Atomico." Pen twisted the ring on one of her fingers. "And it was…great. Even though he insisted on paying for dinner. He drove me home. We came inside-" JJ tilted her head, trying to catch Pen's eyes. "And we hugged." Pen glanced at her, frowning.

"And?"

"And he kissed my hair, which he does now… and then my temple and my cheek, and I though he was just playing around."

"Pen." JJ said softly, beginning to see why her friend was upset.

"And then he said my name, and JJ, I swear if my heart didn't stop." JJ laughed quietly.

"Then I felt…he kissed my neck, twice and then I thought he was going to kiss me."

"And?"

"I pushed him away. Told him it wasn't fair for him to tease me just because he didn't think anyone could possibly think we were seriously involved. I told him he had to go."

"And he just left?"

"He said… He told me he wasn't teasing me. Said that he seriously wanted to-" She paused for a moment, wrapping her fingers around the warm mug. "Kiss me. I wanted to believe him, but…"

"Garcia." JJ said scoldingly, but sympathetic.

"I can't help it! I'm scared JJ."

"What if he was telling you the truth?"

Penelope took a deep breath.

"I think that might be even scarier."

JJ shifted closer and gently stroked her friend's hair.

"You need to let him earn your trust Pen."

* * *

Derek dragged out of bed. It was grey, and cold, and damp out. And the last thing he wanted to do was go for a run. But years of discipline nagged at him. Maybe it would clear his head a little.

* * *

JJ stood at the doorway. 

"Garcia? Are you coming?"

Garcia hurried from her bedroom.

"Hold your stallions Jayje. I can't find my-"

"Purse?" JJ held the purse up from where it had been on the entrance way table. Garcia rolled her eyes at her and took the purse.

"Yes, thank you. Come on. We're going to be late." JJ rolled her eyes and followed Penelope out the door of her apartment.

* * *

"Hello?" Morgan snapped his phone open with a frown. 

"Derek? Where are you? I've been calling for the last twenty minutes."

"I was on my bike. I just got to work. What's wrong?" Derek leant up against his motorcycle, wrapping one arm under his elbow.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong…"

"Come on Desi, spit it out before you give me a heart attack. Is mom okay?"

"Yeah, no, mom's fine. It's Sarah."

"Sarah? What'd she do this time?"

"She got a transfer. Guess where?"

"A job transfer?"

"Yeah! She got the VP job at her agency, and she's moving."

"Where to?"

"Baltimore."

"Baltimore? As in the city an hour away from here? Are you and Mom okay with this?"

"Yeah, of course! Mom just said that it would be an excuse to come down and see both of you more. Sarah's pretty excited." Derek shook his head and started walking towards the doors.

"That's great Desi. Tell Sarah congrats."

"I will. So……"

"So what D?"

"Nothing really I was just wondering. How are you doing little bro?"

"Fine? I work, I run. The usual."

"Hmmmm." Derek could hear the smile in his sister's tone. "That's good. How's Garcia doing?"

"Desiree." Derek groaned. "Look. I don't want to talk about it right now." Morgan backed through the door, nodding at the security guards posted.

"Then something happened?"

"No."

"Well if nothing happened then there wouldn't be something that you didn't want to talk about."

"You're driving me crazy girl."

"I'm your sister, it's my job. What happened."

"Ugh." Derek stopped and leant against the wall. "I…..asked her out."

Morgan rolled his eyes at the soft squeak Desi let out.

"Derek! You should have told us! It's so great! You guys are perfect for each other."

"Yeah well at least someone thinks that."

"What? Why?"

"I…We were at her place, talking after dinner, and…...I wanted to kiss her. And she kicked me out."

"Derek. There has to be something more. She….something else must have been wrong."

"Yeah, she won't believe me."

"Believe you?"

"She thinks I'm….not serious. I don't know Desi."

"Derek."

"Look. I have to go."

"Are you….?"

"I'll call you later girl, okay?"

"Derek. She'd be crazy not to care about you." Desi said softly. Derek sighed.

"I love you."

"I love you too baby brother."

* * *

"Look. I have to go." 

Penelope stopped suddenly. It was Derek. Around the corner.

"I'll call you later girl, okay?" Girl. Girl? She couldn't help feeling slightly indignant, and a little sick in the bottom of her chest.

"I love you." How could he have said anything last night, and the next morning…

* * *

"Whoa!" The force of the collision knocked Penelope backwards a step. "Sor- Pen…Garcia. I uh, sorry, I must have been distracted." He scratched the back of his head, looking awkwardly down the hall. 

"Yeah, well your phone call was probably very absorbing." There was more sharpness in her tone than she intended, but she tried to ignore it.

Had she been eavesdropping? Derek didn't think that was possible But how….His fingers gripped and he noticed his phone was still open in his hand. Oh.

"Yeah….I uh….My sister Desi."

"Oh." Penelope felt stupid. Still a little guarded. But mostly stupid.

"Yeah." Derek glanced at her eyes, but only for a moment. "Sarah got a promotion, and she's going to be moving to Baltimore."

"Oh!"

* * *

"Oh!" Garcia felt an actual smile form on her face. "That's great!" 

"Yeah. It'll be nice to see her more. And my mom and Desi will probably be visiting more, so."

"That's great."

"Yeah." She stared at him. She had to be the one to say something. He started to nod politely and move to pass by her, but she clasped a restraining hand on his arm.

"Derek."

* * *

"Derek." Her voice may have actually flitted through the nerves in his arm. That's what it felt like at least. "I…I'm sorry. I… think too much sometimes, or not enough, and then I just." She gestured her hands in frustration. Derek leant against the wall, sliding a little closer to her. 

"I screw things up Derek. I'm sorry."

"You didn't screw it up."

"I did. You were great. And dinner was….wonderful. And I'm sorry."

"So you've said." Derek let himself smile a little. "And I should have talked to you instead of leaving." He sucked up a little of his usual courage with women, sliding his fingers over her temple to smooth her hair behind her ear.

"Jayje just said that I need to let you earn my trust, that I won't get hurt." Penelope said, thinking back to her talk with JJ.

"Whoa whoa whoa baby girl." Derek frowned and his posture stiffened. "When did I betray your trust?... Or did I never have it? Was I just making this whole….friendship…. Did I make that up?"

"Derek. No." Penelope replied quickly. Derek's face was tight with unhappiness.

"Why are you so convinced I'm doing this to hurt you? Is this what you really think about me?"

Penelope wrung her hands, opening her mouth without knowing what she was going to say. She stepped forwards.

"It's not that. Sugar-"

"You know what, no." Derek raised his hands in surrender. His eyes dropped to the floor and he slowly stepped backwards. "No more of this. I…Penelope I have to go." He turned around on his heel and walked away down the hall.

Pen opened her mouth, but her voice only came out weakly.

"Derek…No. Ugh." She sighed, wanting to hit herself.

* * *

He still had work to do, but it was five thirty, he couldn't focus, and JJ kept glancing at him. 

"Hey Derek, do you have the, um-" Spence jumped as Morgan slammed a desk drawer shut.

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." He pushed back, and grabbing his jacket, was quickly striding out of the bullpen.

"Where's Morgan going?" Hotch asked, having stepped out of his office at the noise of the drawer shutting.

"Um. I think he's heading out early. For an…appointment?" Reid lied awkwardly.

"You need to work on that Reid." Hotch commented. "As long as he has his phone on him, I don't want to know."

* * *

Garcia pushed open the door to the bar. It was lit by a green glass lamp over a pool table and the sconces on the walls of booths. It had an Irish name and sports on the TV. 

Morgan was sitting at the bar, leaning against the edge with a beer in his hand and his eyes on the football game. She was able to come up behind him without his notice. Her hand grazed his shoulder.

"Morgan." His posture snapped taut and he turned. His eyes met hers for a moment before focusing on the surface of his beer. Garcia shifted her bag from her shoulder onto a stool, and she moved her free hand to his elbow. "Come on hot stuff. What are you doing here."

"Relaxing after work Garcia." He replied, still looking down, his mouth taut.

"You don't look too relaxed."

"How did you find me."

"I put a trace on your phone." Morgan laughed a little, shaking his head.

"Yeah, you would. But I'm surprised you did." Garcia frowned. Her hands hesitantly rose up, straightening the collar of his shirt.

"Come on gorgeous." She said quietly. "We need to go talk."

* * *

They sat down in a booth that was tucked into an alcove near the front of the bar. 

"I'm sorry." Morgan's eyes finally rose up at the sound of her voice. "I don't…It's hard for me. To accept that someone like you…. You aren't supposed to like girls like me. No. No, let me get through this. You're the football star, superman, super-smokin' hot guy. And I'm… I'm not the head cheerleader sorority girl."

Derek felt his front soften at her tone. He sighed, running his hands over his head while he thought about what to say.

"Baby girl, I don't want that-"

"I just…If you're doing this to be nice Derek, I want you to know that I'm okay. You don't have to protect me, or… prove me wrong about some of the things I've said by doing this. "

"Is that what you think? That I'm just doing this to prove something to myself? Baby, why can't you believe that I want you-" Derek reached across the table, just barely touching one of her hands.

"It's not that I don't want to believe you-" Pen cringed as her voice broke a little. She wanted it. It just wasn't… plausible.

"Tell me one thing. It doesn't matter about what's supposed to be, or who, or….All that matters is whether or not you want to be with me." Derek wrapped his fingers around her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Derek." She looked up at him, looking distressed.

"Just answer me honestly. Nothing else matters. All that is important is whether you want to be with me like I want to be with you." She could almost believe him. He was watching her intently and Pen almost felt like her face must be radiating embarrassed heat. She wanted to say something romantic, or brave, powerful or sexy to this. But she couldn't. All she could do was draw her eyebrows together in worry.

"If I say yes, do you promise you won't take it back?"

She shifted closer to him, her breath slow and shakey.

"Most definitely sweetness." He said quietly. She hesitated for a moment, and Morgan could see the fear in her eyes, before she pressed her lips softly against his. His hand slipped up to her face and he returned the kiss, pulling back for a moment to look her in the eyes, to let her know he was sure, and not lying.

"Baby girl. Pen."

"Derek." His name was a sigh and he swallowed thickly. All he could do was squeeze her hand tightly and lift the other to her neck, letting his thumb play there for a moment before he kissed her again.


End file.
